


EIGHT MAKES ONE TEAM!

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN: The Sanctuary Mission Transcripts [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mention of Solar (MAMAMOO), Vague Mention of ONEUS, mentioned Hongjoong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: A typical unit mission for ATZ.
Series: HEVN: The Sanctuary Mission Transcripts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373407
Kudos: 2





	EIGHT MAKES ONE TEAM!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes. I am alive.  
> Stay safe, everyone.  
> (I'll update the other ones soon... very soon...)  
> And, yes. ATEEZ is included in this mess.  
> *yeets into the void*

**MISSION TRANSCRIPT. 200729-0730-080**

**UNIT 1018: ORION**

**FLIGHT UNIT: 001-2020-ATZ**

**2400 HOURS**

**ELIMINATE PIRATES ANCHORED IN CASSIOPEIAN TERRITORY.**

**1730 NAUTICAL MILES OFF THE COAST OF CASABLANCA, MOROCCO [NORTH ATLANTIC OCEAN].**

**_BEGINNING TRANSCRIPT_ **

< _static_ >

< _crackling static_ >

< _loud explosion_ >

< _sound of water loudly crashing on metal_ >

**MEISSA:** By the gods, San.

**ALNILAM:** It wasn't my fault this time.

**SAIPH:** San, shut up.

**MEISSA:** I'm pretty sure I can trace it back to San.

< _odd silence_ >

< _static_ >

< _strong wind whistling through_ >

**ALNILAM:** Wooyoungie?

**ALNITAK:** I mean…

_ < odd silence > _

_ < sound of several small explosions > _

**ALNILAM:** Hyung! It wasn't my fault!

**RIGEL:** Wasn't it?

**MINTAKA:**...Actually

**MEISSA:** Oh my gods. Mingi.

**MINTAKA:** In my defense, I didn't know it would do that.

< _crackling static_ >

< _loud exhalation of air_ >

**RIGEL:** Mingi. What have I said about big, conspicuous buttons?

**MINTAKA:** That, no matter how tempting, I shouldn't press them?

**RIGEL:** Please listen to me next time.

**MINTAKA:** I'm sorry, mom.

_ < audible sigh _>

**RIGEL:** Next time. Pinky promise it, Mingi.

**RIGEL:** Yeosang, get your ass in here.

**MEISSA:** Just my ass?

**RIGEL:** I will burn your eyebrows.

**MEISSA:** Fine.

**MINTAKA:** I promise, hyung.

_ < loud rustling > _

_< inaudible sound of someone singing:_ **MEISSA?** >

**[MONITOR: ALNITAK]**

**[HIGHLY ADVISED NOT TO SEARCH _YUBIKIRI NURSERY_ _RHYME_ ESPECIALLY THE OLD VERSION]**

**MEISSA:** We done now?

**RIGEL:** Yes.

< _loud rustling_ >

**RIGEL:** Yunho, how's the dismantling?

< _distant sounds of things being smashed_ >

< _cut off audio:_ **-HO SMASH!** >

**RIGEL:** Right. It's progressing well. Jongho?

**SAIPH:** We're good, hyung.

**RIGEL:** Good. Wooyoung.

**ALNITAK:** Yes, yes. I got it.

< _clacking of keyboard_ >

**ALNITAK:** Oh, yeah. Hwa hyung.

**RIGEL:** Yes?

**ALNITAK:** Someone emailed you in your public email address.

**RIGEL:** Why are you telling me this in the middle of a mission?

**MEISSA:** It's Hongjoong hyung, isn't it?

< _loud groaning_ >

**ALNITAK:** Yep.

< _loud sigh_ >

**RIGEL:** Snooze it, for now, Wooyoungie please.

**ALNITAK:** Will do.

**RIGEL:** Thank you.

**ALNITAK:** Also! Mingi! Hongjoong hyung also messaged you.

**MINTAKA:** Could you tell him I'm currently being tortured by Jongho?

**ALNITAK:** Literally or figuratively?

**MINTAKA:** Both.

< _odd silence_ >

< _rustling of clothes_ >

< _loud clatter_ >

< _clinking of several metal pieces falling_ >

**SAIPH:** I resent that.

**TRIX:** It's true, anyway.

**RIGEL:** You'll be going through extra training with Jongho later, Mingi ah.

**MINTAKA:** I know. That's why.

**ALNITAM:** Today, we mourn our comrade, Mingi.

**MEISSA:** He ain't dead. But he's nearly there.

**MINTAKA:** Thanks, hyungs.

**SAIPH:** Honestly, I don't even feel offended.

**RIGEL:** Okay, then. Let's finish the mission.

**MINTAKA:** The faster I can get out of here and in to Jongho's torture session, the better.

**ALNILAM:** That's the spirit, Mingi!

< _static_ >

< _sound of waves crashing_ >

**RIGEL:** Done?

**MEISSA:** Yes.

**RIGEL:** Wooyoung?

**ALNITAK:** Sweeper unit's on the way. ETA three minutes.

**ALNILAM:** Just out of morbid curiosity, who's the sweeper unit?

**ALNITAK:** Oh, the newbies.

**TRIX:** Which newbies?

**ALNITAK:** The one that tried to adopt Mingi.

**MEISSA:** You mean the one that actually adopted Mingi?

**MINTAKA:** Hey!

**ALNITAK:** Yeah.

**ALNILAM:** Pressing F.

**TRIX:** It wasn't that bad… was it?

**RIGEL:**...Sure, Yunho.

**ALNILAM:** It's a trial by fire.

**RIGEL:** I'm sure Ravn can handle it.

**MEISSA:** Isn't Ravn related to Hongjoong?

**RIGEL:** We… will speak of that in the meeting.

**MEISSA:** Right then.

**RIGEL:** Alright. ORION, move out.

< _static_ >

**_END OF TRANSCRIPT_ **

**END OF MISSION TRANSCRIPT.**

**[MONITOR: ALNITAK]**

**MISSION REPORT: PIRATES ELIMINATED.**

**< SWEEPER UNIT: VALKYRIE>**

**[ALNITAK] ADDITIONAL NOTES:**

**< 75% OF THE PIRATE FLEET/GROUP WAS ELIMINATED>**

**< PROPOSAL FOR 25% OF THE REMAINING FLEET BE NEUTRALIZED>**

**< VALKYRIE UNIT SUCCESSFULLY ELIMINATED REMAINING PIRATE FLEET>**

**< CLEAN UP: SUCCESSFUL>**

**< PROPOSAL FOR VALKYRIE UNIT TO TAKE FIELD MISSIONS>**

**\--------**

**<** **_PROPOSAL FOR VALKYRIE UNIT TO TAKE FIELD MISSIONS_ ** **>**

**APPROVED: [SOLAR, WIND FLOWER UNIT]**

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why Hongjoong isn't in on here... well.
> 
> PS: Guess where I got their code names from... (✪ω✪)  
> PPS: If you wanna know about the yubikiri song, check hoozuki no reitetsu season 2 episode 13 (the 2nd segment) ٩(●ᴗ●)۶


End file.
